Burakkurozu High School
by nightiiee97
Summary: Ciel was forced by his parents to be enrolled in Burakkurozu High School... where he meet Sebastian who is known as the Demon in school.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJ :)**

**Prologue:**

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! Come here this instant!"

Ciel' s father Vincent screamed from his office . Ciel went to his father's office immediately , and when he get there Ciel can feel the evil aurora coming from his father's office and to tell the truth Ciel is scared he never saw his father this mad before.

Before Ciel could knock on the door, his father Vincent open the door and started to scold and screamed at him about what Ciel did.

Ciel just stand there getting annoyed by his father nagging in front of him. 'Uggghhh...why does he have to scold me anyway! I didn't do anything at all! Well...all I did was to tell the old fucking pervert to keep his filthy hands off me!'

*_Flashback*_

"_My your son Vincent is such a cute boy" said by an old fat man he has a white hair, and big brown eyes. His name is Christopher Johnson, he is one of the important costumers of his father._

_Vincent chuckled from Christopher' s compliment."Why thank you Christopher"_

"_Vincent...darling?" Ciel' s mother Rachel called._

"_Yes, darling?...Please come inside" Vincent said._

_Rachel went inside and greeted Christopher and then face Vincent. _

"_Darling someone is waiting for you downstairs" Rachel said._

"_Okay I'll be there in a minute darling" Vincent said._

_And as soon as Rachel leaves the room, Vincent face Ciel who is sitting on the couch next to Christopher and order him._

" _Ciel I want you to be a good boy to our guest here while I'm gone and please entertain him for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can"._

" _Yes, father" as soon as Ciel answered his father already leaves the room._

_The room became silent and Ciel doesn't like the presence of Christopher 'he seems to be planning something...' Ciel thought._

_Ciel doesn't realized that Christopher was staring intently at him._

" _My your really such a pretty boy you almost look like a girl " Christopher said with an evil grin._

_Ciel shudders from Christopher's evil grin.' I really should not let my guard down he seems to be really planning something bad on me'. Ciel thought._

"_oh my...maybe someday someone might mistake me for a girl" Ciel faked a smile._

_Christopher leaned forward and touch Ciel' s thighs. Ciel was expecting this from the very beginning so he immediately punch Christopher right on the cheek and started to yell harsh words at him._

"_You FUCKING OLD PERVERT what do you think I'm a SLUT that you can touch with YOUR FILTHY HANDS with well you got it wrong because if YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU! SO IF I WERE YOU HANDS OFF OLD MAN!..."_

_Christopher seems offended on the harsh words Ciel gave him so he ran away from the Phantomhive's Mansion._

_*End of the flashback*_

"So as for your punishment you are going to Japan and get enrolled at Burakkurozu High School" Vincent said with a serious tone.

"WHAT?...b-BUT! I DIDN'T D-"

"NO BUTS young man your mother and I already talk about sending you in Japan and being enrolled there." Vincent said .

Ciel pout and was about to tell something when Vincent shut him up by saying "and it's FINAL, your leaving tomorrow morning. And when you arrived there you will be staying in a dormitory you can rest for 1 hour because class starts early especially on the firts day of school" Vincent says with an evil smirk.

'Damn that old pervert he's the cause why I'm in a big trouble and being punished by being sent to Japan and getting enrolled in Burakkurozu High School!" Ciel thought angrily. 'Oh well tomorrow will be a very long day indeed.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJ :)**

**Chapter One**

It's been an 30 minutes ago since Ciel arrived in Japan...

'Where is Tanaka? I've been waiting here for 30 minutes! 'Ciel thought angrily. Ciel is having a bad mood because he still can't believe that he was being sent away from his home by his stupid parents.

5 minutes later...

"Hello there you must be Ciel Phantomhive, am I right?"said by an old man he had a white hair.

"Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive and you must be Tanaka" said Ciel

"Yes, Sorry I make you wait that long I have some things to be done before coming here." Tanaka said apologetically.

"It's okay, I just need some rest riding an airplane that that long is making me tired" Ciel said he really need some sleep.

"Okay then I shall show you to your dorm" Tanaka said.

When they arrived in the dormitory building Ciel asked Tanaka "So how many people per room?"

"Four" Tanaka answered.

Before Ciel could ask more questions to Tanaka they already arrived in front of a black door. Tanaka opened the door and motioned Ciel to go inside, when they entered the room they were greeted by three persons.

Tanaka cleared his throat and said "This is Ciel Phantomhive and he will be your new roommate".

The other three person stare at Ciel. 'Why are they staring at me like that?'Ciel thought he doesn't like being stared.

"Ciel three persons will be your new roommate... that is Alois Trancy (Tanaka pointed to the blond boy with sky blue eyes)... that is Claude Faustus(Tanaka pointed to a jet-black haired male with a golden eyes and had a eyeglasses)...and that one is Sebastian Michaelis(Tanaka pointed to a raven haired male with unusual red eyes)"Tanaka introduced Ciel to the other three persons in the room.

"Hi there! Hope we become a great friends" said by the blond boy named Alois.

"Nice to meet you" said by the jet-black haired male named Claude.

"Hmm... you look like a girl you are you sure you're a boy?" said by the raven haired male named Sebastian.

'WHA-WHAT? This CRAZY GUY THINKS IAM A GIRL?' Ciel thought angrily 'okay...calm down Ciel it will be bad if father found out that I am causing some trouble here in Japan' Ciel try to composed himself.

"well I am sure that I am a boy" Ciel answered calmly.

"but you look like a girl to me" Sebastian teased 'hmm... it seems like I want to tease this kid even more heh..' Sebastian thought.

Ciel is ready to snap any minute now " Well I AM VERY AWARE THAT I LOOK LIKE A GIRL! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT!"Ciel almost shouted.

'he seems more adorable when he's mad' Sebastian thought and then he chuckled.

Ciel was about to shout at Sebastian when Tanaka said "you boys should be ready for school, because school starts one hour later...and Ciel your things and your uniform is on your bed...hope you guys will become great friends...goodbye" and after that Tanaka leaves the room.

"So... Ciel I never see you before where are you from?" asked Alois

"I'm from London" Ciel answered.

"London?... WOW! That's far from here!" Alois almost shouted causing Claude and Sebastian glared at Alois and seems interested where Ciel came from and how he get here in Japan.

"So... why are you here I mean there's also a lot of great school in London you know.." Alois said

"It doesn't mean I want to be here anyway" Ciel said.

"then why are you here if you don't want to be here in Japan?" Claude asked.

"my parents forced me to be enrolled here..." Ciel said sadly he already miss his parents 'wow never thought I will gonna miss my STUPID parents who send me here..well this is my first time to be far away from them anyway' Ciel thought.

"forced you? Why?" Alois asked curiously

"yeah..It was served as a punishment.."Ciel answered shyly.

"Punishment? What did you do to-"Alois was being interrupted by Ciel

"they PUNISH ME because AN OLD FUCKING PERVERT TRY TO HARASS ME AND I SHOUTED AT HIM TO KEEP HIS FILTHY HAND OFF ME!" Ciel shouted angrily, when he remember Christopher's face (the old pervert) is making him mad.

"EH? You are being punish by that? I don't see anything wrong you've done to deserve that kind of punishment" Alois said

"yes... but the old pervert is NOT an ordinary person he was one of my parent's important costumers" Ciel said.

"hmm.. for me...I think I can't blame the old man" Sebastian said

Ciel galred at him and said "AND WHY?"

"maybe because you look like a girl that he had forgotten your a boy" Sebastian chuckled

"THAT'S IT YOURE GONNA GET IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Ciel Shouted angrily

Ciel was about to punch Sebastian when Alois grab his forearm and said" that's enough Ciel you have to calm down"

Ciel try to composed himself for the second time.

"My, my you really are a brave one aren't you?" Sebastian teased Ciel

Ciel glared at Sebastian 'What's wrong with this guy? his getting on my nerves ' Ciel thought. Alois seems to read Ciel's thought, he whispered to Ciel "maybe because he had taken an interest at you but..you have to be careful because he is also known as demon in school...".

After Alois said that Ciel's cheek looks like a red tomato.

"Kyaa! You really look cute Ciel when you're blushing" Alois hug Ciel but immediately pull away because Sebastian is glaring and Sebastian mouthed "If you fucking hug him again blondie you're DEAD! He's mine!".

"Oh my, someone's jealous Ciel" Alois smirk.

When Ciel turn to Sebastian he can see him glaring at Alois. And Ciel's face turns redder than before.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJ :)**

**Chapter Two**

Claude's eyebrows twitch with annoyance as the teasing continues.

"Ohh... Ciel your blush is so adorable!"Alois shouted

Sebastian looks like he's gonna kill Alois any minute now, while Ciel is blushing a lot.

'Oh my... I think it's better to tell them that were gonna be late for school if they don't stop teasing each other ' Claude thought . Claude was about to stop the teasing when..

"KNOCK...KNOCK"

Sebastian froze while Claude and Alois chuckled and Ciel look confused.

"I think it's better if you open the door and talk with her" Claude said with an evil grin.

Sebastian glared at Claude at went to open the door. And when he open it he saw a girl with a brown hair and green doe like eyes, she was wearing a white blouse, a neck tie with sapphire and red stripes, black skirt a black blazer with the school shield on the right side of the blazer, black knee high stockings, and a black lace up leather standard school shoes, It was the school uniform for the girls.

When Sebastian recognized who is the girl in front of him his eyes widen for a second, he was about to turn around and closed the door but..

"WAIT! We need to talk" the girl said.

"There's nothing to talk about.. and I'm BUSY so GO AWAY!" Sebastian shouted at the girl. The girl start crying and Sebastian just turn away and closed the door and act as if nothing happened.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Sebastian you had broken a person's heart AGAIN !" Alois said.

"My, my you really don't have a heart don't you?" Claude asked.

"HEY! Don't talk to me like that as if she didn't do anything to deserve a cold treatment" Sebastian defended himself.

Ciel is getting more confused and he can't take it anymore ' what's happening? And who's that girl? What are they talking about?' Ciel thought.

"Umm.. Alois?" Ciel ask.

"Yes?" Alois answered.

"What's happening? And what are you guys talking about? And who's that girl?" Ciel ask Alois.

"Whoa!... you sure do have lots of questions but I can't answer them all you know" Alois said.

"Tch! Fine!... Who's that girl?"Ciel ask.

"Well... that's Susie and she's..."Alois smirked and continues "Sebastian's girlfriend".

"WOW! Never thought that this crazy guy have a girlfriend I mean look at him he's so mean and rude.."Ciel said.

"Ouch! That hurts my heart Ciel! And I am not that mean or rude actually I'm a sweet and caring person" Sebastian said while faking a hurt expression.

"Well.. actually he have... umm... I don't know ... how many girlfriend or boyfriend he have! And there are still so many girls and boys after him" Alois said.

"BOYFRIENDS?"Ciel shouted with wide eyes 'WOW! I knew it he's a GAY!'

"Well... yes, it may sound weird but yes he have been in a relationships with some boys" Claude said with pure disgust.

"OMG! So if he's a gay why did he have a girlfriend?" Ciel ask getting more confused.

"Well-"Alois was being interrupted by Sebastian.

"I think its rude to talk about someone's business" Sebastian said.

Ciel, Alois and Claude just stared at him for a second and ignored him and started talking about Sebastian's love life.

"Well... Susie and Sebastian breakup because of.."Claude said

"Sebastian cheated on Susie.. with some random bitch and Susie saw them kissing so.. the next day they talk about it and Sebastian just ignored her.. and it started Sebastian ignored her every time they were together.. so one day Susie's friend invited Susie to a party and.. get her drunk and.. and meet some guys.. Susie's friends invite Sebastian to the party but Susie doesn't know it so when Sebastian arrives he saw Susie making out with some random guy.. so the next day they broke up.. and that's why every morning Susie will come here and ask Sebastian to talk about their relationship but in the end Sebastian will just shout at her.. Funny right?" Alois said smiling.

"WOW... now I agree he's such an heart breaker! " Ciel said.

"WHAT? It's not my fault! And she is cheating at me!" Sebastian defended himself again.

"But if it's not your fault then care to explain why you kissed some random bitch while your still in relationship with Susie?" Ciel said.

"Well... why are you asking me about this anyway it's not like your Susie's friend or something.." Sebastian said.

"Hmp!.. Just being curios" Ciel answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'M NOT A CAT!" Ciel shouted while blushing.

"I think it's better if we prepare for school we only have 25 minutes left." Claude said.

Ciel sigh 'Ugghh... I'm so tired and I didn't realized that I had wasted my time talking about some nonsense things.. well anyway better to prepare myself for school..'Ciel thought.


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

hellowww! umm sorry that I haven't updated for a very looooonng time X( well Im very lazy to write the story, and i have a few problems but anywaaaayy im gonna continue this story and I will update another chapter soon...actually I had started making the chapter 3 now so maybe in a few hours or tomorrow the chapter three will be uploaded -_- im just very lazy.. well that's all lol and please continue reading this story ( TT~TT)


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the living room Sebastian and Alois are sitting calmly on the sofa while watching as Claude pacing back and forth and muttering something then constantly checking the time on the wall clock.

"hey don't you think it's better if we go to Ciel's room and check if something is wrong ?" Alois whispered to Sebastian.

"haha.. no we should wait here and watch as Claude will lose its patience" Sebastian said.

"I don't think that a good idea Sebastian… I mea-"

"THAT 'S IT! WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG?! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE NOW!" Claude shouted.

"Awww. .. and I was expecting your going to curse on him Claude" Sebastian said while faking a disappointed look.

"SERIOUSLY?! How can both of you just calmly sit there waiting patiently when knowing that we might be late for class?!"

"Well it's because we don't care about being late at all and as you said we MIGHT be late so there's a possibility that we're going to arrive there on time" Sebastian said, while Alois just chuckle.

"SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!" Claude shouted again.

"woah! someone's having their manly period haha..Fine im going to check on ciel if something is wrong" Sebastian said with a smirk.

Claude's face is red from anger and embarrassment when he was about to say something at Sebastian alois burst into laughter that just made Claude's face redder , noticing that Claude is really mad now Sebastian stands-up and hurriedly went to Ciel's room.

CIEL'S POV

'FUCK THIS NECKTIE! Im doing my best in tying it properly but it al-'

"my, my.. what a sight huh?"

When I look in front of me I saw Sebastian. he is wearing a white blouse with a red and black stripped necktie, black slacks and clack shoes. 'wow he look hot in school uniform..wait.. WHAT?! Did I just thought that his hot?!'

"ohh myy.. are you falling for me now?" Sebastian said while grinning like an idiot.

"wha-what?! Your being over confident!"

"no Im not..anyway it seems that you need help in tying your necktie..do you want me to tie it for you?"

'I could feel that if he steps closer to me something big is going to change and I also have that feeling that I could not understand when Im with him I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing… but right now his grin just make me think that he is planning something' Ciel thought.

"well silence means yes" Sebastian said while walking closer to ciel.

"umm no..thank you"

"you're too stubborn _Ciel_ you know that you can't tie it on your own"

'damn hearing him say my name send shiver down my spine..wait..shiver? … shit! Im not gay! I may look like a girl but im not gay there's no way that I would ever fell for Sebastian…ohh my this is not good I have to stop this before I-'

"there finished.. and that's how you properly tie a necktie _Ciel _"

Before I could say something I have realize that Sebastian had already tied my necktie and he was too close to my ear that I could feel his hot breath.

"my, my what are you thinking that you haven't realized that I already tied your necktie"

"wha-WHAT?! I i-im not th-thinking a-about you at all!" I know that my cheeks right now is as red as a tomato but I have to calm down and everything will be alright.

"me?.. ohh … so your not just a curious cat but also a naughty one huh?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Tch! YOU SO-!"

Before I could finished what I was saying Sebastian grabs my necktie and slams his lips into mine and licks it begging for entrance I don't know why but I opened my mouth and it felt good,.

"Ahem!"

We immediately pull away from each other and look at the door, and we saw a poker face claude and a shocked alois.

' I wanna die now'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **well tada~! I was supposedly making this chapter longer but im too sleepy.. but i will update soon maybe next week XD please read and review


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJ :X**

* * *

><p>SEBASTIAN'S POV<p>

'Hahaha..their expressions are priceless…this is the first that I saw Alois soo shocked that his eyes is almost popping out of his head…well it's good that he knows that Ciel is mine and mine only and no one could have him because HE'S MINE!'.

"Umm..I-it's n-not what you think!" Ciel said while quivering.

'Awww.. he looks like a innocent kitty..hmm..he's more cuter when he's embarrassed, well, well, let's see how he will handle this situation' *chuckles*.

"My, my, what are you saying that you're innocent and you did not kissed me back at all?" 'hmm..he's really red now'.

"Wha-WHAT?! I did NOT kissed you at all!"

"Hmm.. you did not?...*chuckles* there is no denying it _Ciel_ because Alois and Claude saw it."

"But I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! we really don't care who kissed who first! What's important now is WE ARE LATE!" said Claude looking very pissed.

I looked at the wall clock beside me

'SHIT! We are late *sigh* ohh.. well I'm going to continue playing with my Ciel later'*sigh*

* * *

><p><em>-TIME SKIP-<em>

When they arrived in school they separate ways because Sebastian and Claude are 3rd years while Ciel and Alois are still 1st years.

"Ohh! SHIT! Ciel hurry up! Don't be a turtle GOSH!" Alois shouted while dragging Ciel to their homeroom classroom.

"Damn! …*pant* …it…*pant*…*pant*..ALOIS!...*pant*STOP!"

Ciel is panting while trying to break free from Alois's iron grip.

"NO WAY! We are late…I don't wanna be punished! And we wouldn't be late if you and Sebastian are not sucking each other's faces early in the morning"

Ciel's face turned very red he is about to say something when Alois stopped in front of a brown door and

"BANG!"

Alois slammed the door with so much force that all the students and also the teacher inside the classroom starred at them weirdly.

"HAH! We made it CIEL!" Alois happily proclaimed while doing his happy dance.

"Ahem! You must be Mr. Alois Trancy and Mr. Ciel Phantomhive…I am you homeroom teacher Fred Abberline" Abberline said he has shaggy, auburn hair, blue eyes, and a mustache.

"Yes we are, I am CIel Phantomhive and this idiot is Alois Trancy" Ciel said while pointing at Alois.

"HEY! Im NOT an idiot!"

"Both of you are late but I'll reconsider it for now so look for a available seat".

Ciel nodded and seats at the back near the window while Alois seats beside him.

*sigh* this will be a very long day' Ciel thought.

* * *

><p>-<em>-TIME SKIP-<em>-

CIEL's POV

9:05 am

*sigh* 'this is all that bastard Sebastian's fault I can't even focus at all my mind is all about the kiss..he is such a good kisser I guess he have a lots of lovers so its no wonder he is so good with it'

"eil"

"CIEL"

"HEY! CIEL!" Alois shouted while waving his hand in front of my face.

"HUH?! What do you want Alois?" 'geez..what does he want now'

"well it seems that you are thinking of someone else that you did not even realize that the homeroom class had ended..and I have been calling your name for ages!"

I just keep silent while starring outside the window then 'wait is that Sebastian?! What is he doing? Wait.. who is that with him?!' I leaned closer to the window and I saw a guy or a girl dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skull.

"hmm..what are you looking at Ciel?" Alois said and lean in closer to the window to see what I was looking at.

"Who is that?" I asked 'tch! That bastard was kissing me a while ago and now he is flirting with another guy!..wait why am I so angry?'

"hmm..ohhh..that's Grell Sutcliff.. he is one of Sebastian's stalker.. and he liked Sebastian soo much" Alois said while laughing.

"Grell..huh? Tch!"

"hahaha..Ohh Myyy Gaaaad! Someone is being jelly wellyy huhh?" Alois said smirking.

"what's jelly welly?" I asked

"well that means jealous .. I mean someone is jealous and by someone I mean YOU..hahaha" Alois is laughing hard now.

I could feel my face turning red.

"I-IM NOT JEALOUS"

"hahah..yeah right" Alois just continued laughing.

'hmmp! Im not jealous at all!'

I look back at Sebastian and Grell and what I see outside is Sebastin and Grell kissing 'WAIT! WHAT?! THEY KISSED?!'

"BITCH!"

"HUH?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!" Alois shouted

Alois look outside and

"Ohh myyy! It seems that you got yourself a rival Ciel.. hahah I warned you already Sebastian is known as a Demon in school" Alois just keep on laughing.

'Demon huh?..hmm.. this will be fun'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** IM SOOO SORRY I UPLOAD LATE AGAIN AND AGAIN TT~TT

please Read and Review .


End file.
